Maiden Dance (chapter Next Tuesday, on hold after next chapter )
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Amber, the youngest of the maidens and the first to be attacked by Cinder Fall, after recovering from her injuries, its up to her and team AZUR to stop her... Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Part of new RWBY series of Amber, Arslan, Reese, Velvet and Emerald. Chapters on Tuesday let me know which story should be next!
1. Fall of a Maiden

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about RWBY. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

Qrow carried the girl in his arms as fast as he could, he had to get to Ozpin as fast as he could or the girl wouldn't make it.

He didn't know who the trio were but he knew they wanted Amber's power.

"Mr. Branwen… Is she the…. Fall Maiden?"

Glynda Goodwitch asked as Qrow cradled the girl in his arms, he smiled and nodded as Amber grunted in pain.

"What…. Is going on…."

Amber asked as she passed out as Glynda looked at Qrow as they started to walk back to Beacon from the landing zone the Bullhead had gotten to.

"Do you know who attacked her? I've been doing some digging into the situation…. Her security wasn't with her at the time, was it?"

Glynda asked as Qrow shook his head, they continued walking, landing at Beacon was faster but they would draw attention and Qrow didn't know if more people were on their attacker's side.

"It was her…. She wanted Amber's power… She only got half…"

Qrow explained, Glynda nodded as they ran as fast as they could to the school.

"Cinder? She hasn't surfaced since the attack in Mistral…. She must have gotten bolder… If she attacked a maiden directly, then she must be preparing to attack Vale…. Blast it, this couldn't be at a worse time…"

Glynda stated as they made it to a lift, it would take them to an underground medical facility, one which only Ozpin and his Inner Circle knew about.

"It all depends on what you mean…. Cinder has contacts all over Vale… She has troops in all 4 kingdoms…. We have to deal with her as well as her Lieutenants…."

Qrow explained as Glynda nodded, the lift traveled slowly so the duo could talk.

"How is her wound? I know she is weakened but she isn't dead… Nor is she hurt enough to put her into shock, correct?"

Glynda asked as Qrow shrugged, he didn't know how Cinder or her agents had located Amber, but that also meant the other Maidens weren't safe.

"Her Aura cut off most of the connection, they might have even gotten only 25% of her power… You sure what Ozpin wants is her put in a team?"

Qrow asked as the elevator reached the bottom and a team of waiting medics took Amber from Qrow as Glynda nodded as she looked at the Maiden.

"He believes that she will be safe here…. Besides, she is in need of combat training to use her power correctly and Beacon is the school that can provide her with such skills…. She is only 17 from what the news says, Qrow… If Cinder is willing to try and kill her simply for her power, then their no telling what she will do to obtain power…. I am looking for a team to put together… If the data is right… She can join the next class in the…. Fall."

Glynda stated as she smiled, she could see the irony in the statement, Qrow turned and started to walk away before Glynda cleared her throat.

"Ozpin has a mission for you… He wishes for you to travel and find out more about what Cinder wants… If she has so power at the moment, she will go underground to consolidate her power…"

Glynda stated as Qrow frowned but turned and walked away anyway, if Cinder was targeting the Maidens, she had to be dealt with and that meant tracking her down...

"I'll make sure she doesn't take down the other Maidens…. Just make sure I didn't make a mistake bringing her here…"

Qrow stated as he turned to leave, Glynda watched him leave and frowned.

"He is going to be such a problem… But it isn't my place to judge…. Now, to get to Ms. Honeydew…."

Glynda stated as he looked over Amber, the girl was strong, but she was attacked and it showed even the Maidens were vulnerable… If that was the case, then it was up to her and people like Ozpin to protect them till they were able to fight and use their powers.

"Such power…."

Glynda said as her Scroll let out a soft ding, letting her know it had recorded what she had said and began to look for candidates.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing… As for Amber? I didn't get any word on which you guys wanted to me picked the one I liked most… These chapters will be on Tuesday… Also, this story will have Cinder as the main villain and change how RWBY! is… Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

Author notes


	2. A proposal

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Maiden Dance. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

Amber woke up with a grunt as she looked at herself and rubbed her head to get the pain out, she had a bad headache.

"Easy… You were greatly injured… We are still monitoring your vitals."

Amber heard as she looked around the room, she was in a medical room, the voice had come from a doctor, Vale she could guess from his style of clothing.

That meant she had been taken from Mistral, she frowned at that as a man entered the room, she knew who he was but frowned nonetheless, if she was where she thought she was.

"Good day, Ms. Honeydew…. I know you are considering asking many questions…"

She heard and she turned to look at her savior.

"Headmaster Ozpin…. You saved me?"

Amber asked, she felt weak…. Like a part of her was missing for the most part… She was half there… Maybe more, but she couldn't tell that yet, she rubbed at her head to get the pain out.

"Qrow did… You were attacked by notorious terrorist and the crime lord Cinder Fall…. She attempted to harness the power of your Maiden abilities…."

Ozpin said as Amber frowned at this, she had wounded them, they had to retreat due to their wounds and they probably weren't expecting backup.

"How much power did she get?"

Amber asked, if Cinder claimed all of her power, she would have the power to take this entire world.

"Less than 25 percent, Qrow stopped her a few seconds after she started draining your power…. But you cannot return to Mistral, she has White Fang soldiers combing the entire Content to find you…. And she has her agents here…."

Ozpin said as Amber pursed her lips at this, she knew Cinder, she would stop at nothing to gain power, no matter who she had to kill…

"Why bring me here? Why not Atlas? The Winter Maiden is there…"

Amber said and Ozpin chuckled at this, of course Amber was questioning his decision to save her, he and Cinder had history, and Ozpin was known for getting involved in a lot of things over the years… A lot of events many people didn't want him anywhere near at all.

He turned to Amber, she was still in a white tube top and white skirt, the hospital gear his staff had given her.

"Because, I wish to help you… If you were brought to Atlas, you would be just helped, you would be locked away behind dozens of soldiers and security protocols…. Would you rather be free to strike back, or would you rather deal with the fact of being an unofficial prisoner?"

Ozpin asked and Amber looked right at him, stupid question to ask, but something that needed to be asked anyway…

"What happens now? What do you plan to do right now? It's pretty clear I don't have the same freedom you are implying I would have if I was taken to Atlas."

Amber said and Ozpin chuckled, Amber always was smart, he just didn't expect her to be this smart, he turned back to the young girl.

"I am putting together a team of Hunters to go with you… You need protection and to heal while your power heals and to lay low while we strike down Cinder's forces here… So, you can assume your next move if you wish… I assume you already know what the next move is?"

Ozpin said as Amber hopped off the table, her bare feet cold on the tiled floor as she cracked her hands to get the pain and numbness out of them.

"You want me to become a huntress…"

Amber said as Ozpin smiled and left the room as he turned to look at the girl and nodded.

"Yes, I will let Ms. Goodwitch deal with the rest of this procedure…. If you have any questions, I would direct them to her, Ms. Honeydew…. Come and tell me when you are done and wish to join your teammates upstairs."

Ozpin said as he walked out of the room, Amber looked around the room and then closed her eyes.

She sighed, Cinder had to be dealt with… And she could use friends.

She turned and walked to get her clothing, she would talk to Ozpin.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Amber has been enrolled in Beacon… She will meet her team next chapter… I also wish to point out Salem won't appear in this story… I also want to ask if you guys want me to write the Emerald, Reese or Velvet story next. The Arslan story might take some time to write again… Next chapter is in a few weeks on Monday and will show Amber meeting her team, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. The team

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Maiden Dance. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale.)**

Amber looked over the rest of her team, team AZUR or Azure as she had heard.

The names of the rest of her team were as different as hers was… It was amusing to say the least.

There was Nathan Zaffre, the snarky one of her team and one she didn't really seem to think much of… But his colors of Blue seemed to bring out the best of her team.

He wore a blue jacket, green fingerless gloves, black sunglasses, blue sneakers and green jeans.

He also seemed to have a lot of mischief in his jade eyes from what she could see at least.

The next was Damien Umber, he was the one who seems to be the most explosive of the team and seemed to have the most personality besides Zaffre.

He wore a red shirt, blue pants, red sunglasses and red gloves, his crimson eyes looked at her with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Don't blow up anything, Umber, the last time you did, Professor Ozpin would have your head… Not that he hasn't gotten angry since the last time…"

Zaffre said as Amber frowned, they were missing one member of the team.

Then again, she had heard the last member was always an hour or so late, but always seemed to be the best of the team.

"Oh, relax, Zaff, the last time I blew something up was a few months ago…. Weeks… Yesterday…"

Amber heard as Zaffre rolled his eyes and turned to Amber, his eyes hidden under his sunglasses.

"I'm sorry, he's the guy who likes to rush into everything with a grenade because he likes to blow stuff up… The only explosive thing he ever got was bad sunburn…"

Zaffre said as Umber turned to him in annoyance at this as both continued to argue before she held up her hand.

"Stop, you don't need to explain everything…. Where is the last member of the team at the moment?"

Amber asked as Zaffre shrugged in annoyance as he brushed back his black hair and moved his sunglasses to the top of his head as he turned to Amber.

"I don't know, me and Umber… Who weren't on teams before then… Now, I mean, were chosen at random for this team… So, we don't entirely know the last person other then it being a she…. That, and her being a tech wiz…. I guess Ozpin has wanted to pick up a team that was well rounded… It's weird, I guess..."

Zaffre said as Umber rolled his eyes at this, Zaffre elbowed his friend.

"This is going to be a very long day it seems… A very, very, very long day…"

Amber said as she cracked her back and flexed her hands, she could see the power of the Maiden she had within her, that at least meant she still had a lot more power then she thought.

And if they were fighting Cinder, she would need everything she had at the moment to do it…

Amber cracked her knuckles then, it was time to handle her training…

"Ok, which of you is the best of the group?"

Amber asked in amusement as she walked back and forth, Amber looked at the duo as she walked back and forth, she looked at her scroll.

"Zaffre…."

Umber said as Amber nodded and then turned and threw a punch at the boy which he dodged and then kicked her back, Amber smiled as she blocked the blow with her aura and then walked back to the duo.

"Good reflex… Anyway, if we are going to be a team… I need you to help me as much… As I am going to help you…"

Amber has said as she walked back, Zaffre and Umber looked at each other before both smiled, they weren't going to be bored helping a Maiden and this only proved it more and more.

They nodded as Amber smiled, she motioned for them to follow her as she walked toward the edge of the room, it was time to get to work, they could find the last member of the team later on, they had more important work to handle at the moment.

The door opened and the trio turned to face the door, Amber blinked.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, for now, this is the last chapter… I know its super early in the story, but I wish to handle the Ruby story I started for now and have too many stories to handle at the moment… I will return to this story sometime down the road but until then, I am putting this story on hold. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
